


Bookworm

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Kissing, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: There’s something about them that adds to the intelligent look about him. His eyes are always focused, inquisitive. The glasses just bring an additional…somethingto him.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnrey Fridays. Have some more shameless Finn/Rey fluff.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

It was a little shocking to her to emerge from the bathroom ready for bed and see Finn sitting tucked in, reading a hardcover book and wearing glasses. Rey thought a prince would have been able to easily get corrective surgery if his eyes were less than perfect. But Finn is, as she likes to tease him, old school. He loves the feeling of turning pages with his fingers when everyone else prefers the convenience of storing their reading materials on a datapad. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised then, that he also prefers to use reading glasses.

Maybe, she muses, she also shouldn’t be shocked by how good he looks wearing them. There’s something about them that adds to the intelligent look about him. His eyes are always focused, inquisitive. The glasses just bring an additional… _something_ to him. She can’t quite explain it.

He looks at her, a little confused before he realizes what she’s talking about. “Oh, these?” He pushes the glasses up the bridge of his nose to adjust them. “I just use them at night. My eyes start to feel a little tired but I still want to read.”

She realizes the reason she hasn’t seen him wearing them yet is because in the week it’s been since she moved in with him in a private apartment off the palace grounds, he’s been so exhausted by his work and by helping her get settled in that he almost immediately falls asleep when he gets in bed.

It’s a change for both of them. Finn is getting used to having more independence from palace life. He and Rey take turns cooking meals, something he only did occasionally. Also, now he has to make a short drive each day to do his work or to see his parents. Rey, in turn, is trying to adjust to living with another person, so use to living on her own and having her own rules. The biggest hurdle for them both, however, is learning each other’s small habits and learning to live with them and adjust to them.

Queen Maia told Rey that this was a final hurdle for the both of them. She was certain that her son was thinking of proposing soon, probably a few months down the line, if she knew what her son and her husband’s strange and suspicious behavior and hushed conversations was suggesting. Finn put in a request for the traditional engagement ring to be polished and resized, the queen had seen the paperwork. Living together was likely Finn’s final step to decide if they were compatible on a domestic level.

“But you didn’t hear that from me,” the queen said with a wink and squeezed Rey’s hand.

It certainly had given living together a whole new meaning.

Climbing into the bed, Rey moves closer to Finn, and he raises his arm up to allow her to snuggle up against him without taking his eyes off of his book.

“Whatcha reading?” she asks, moving the cover a little to see the title. “Oh, _Droids + Sentients?”_

He hums. “It’s interesting. Makes you think about the relationships we have with droids and how we perceive them. Quite an eye-opener.”

Resting her head against his chest, Rey waits as he finishes the chapter he is on. She likes this, moments like this when they are comfortable and together and all is quiet. It makes life seem simple and without the complexities that their time together has brought. She loves to feel the warmth radiating off his skin, the softness of his sleepshirt, the way his scent mixes with the scent of freshly laundered clothes. It used to be that when they spent nights together it felt rushed and heated from their passion and intent, this has brought their relationship to a whole different level, telling them that they don’t have to rush through their nights and just take their life together at a pace they are comfortable with.

There will always be tomorrow.

Finn reaches over to the nightstand without shifting Rey, grabbing his thin wooden bookmark and closing the book. He sets it down where the bookmark was and reaches to remove his glasses.

Rey’s hand stops him.

“Wait,” she says. Then she leans up to kiss him.

They laugh when her nose accidentally bumps against his glasses, then she repositions herself to have a better way to kiss him. It was a better idea in her head, she admits.

When they break apart, Finn grins. “You know, if you have a thing for my glasses, you can ask me to wear them any time.” He winks, and it reminds her of his mother. “I won’t judge.”

She playfully shoves his arm as he removes his glasses for real this time and sets them on top of his book. He turns the light off and repositions the pillow to allow him to lay more flat on his back. Rey snuggles into her pillow next to him, lying on her side and throwing an arm across his abdomen.

Domestic life, she decides, is something she is looking forward to.


End file.
